Natalia Shepard
Natalia Shepard is the fanbase version of SA-182 Natalia and the character that led to her creation. Though not formally an OC, Natalia Shepard is a personal interpretation and extensively more developed than in-game. Due to this she is seen as a half-OC. She is a personal Commander Shepard played by Fera in the Mass Effect trilogy. This article is an archive for Commander Natalia Shepard. Game Statistics *'Name': Natalia Shepard *'Gender': Female *'Class': Vanguard *'Pre-Service History': Spacer *'Psychological Profile': War Hero *'Morality Standing': Paragon-Renegade (Usually more on the Paragon side, though more Renegade during ME3) *'ME1 Romance': Kaidan Alenko *'ME2 and ME3 Romance': Garrus Vakarian *'Most used Squad in ME1': Garrus and Wrex *'Most used Squad in ME2': Garrus and Mordin *'Most used Squad in ME3': Garrus and Javik *'Battle Style': Head-on risk taker. Distanced against stronger foes until they’re weakened, otherwise charges an enemy to finish them quickly. Natalia uses squad powers to her advantage, usually setting up powerful combinations for damage (and/or defense). *'Preferred Weapons': Sniper Rifle and Assault Rifle. *'Most Used Powers': Biotic Charge, Dark Channel, Incendiary Ammo, and Nova. Powers Natalia's listed powers are the ones she's known at any point in the series. As a character she can use any of these powers at any time unlike the games. Bolded powers are her "bonus powers". Non-default powers or additional powers are explained. *Throw *Lift *Warp *Barrier *Shockwave *Biotic Charge *Nova *Incendiary Ammo *Cryo Ammo *'Warp Ammo' *'Dark Channel' Non-Default: *Biotic Protector - Learned from Eshala *Biotic Grenade - Learned from a Merc named Teija History Natalia Shepard was born on April 11, 2154 and raised as a spacer kid. Having no official home, she always lived on ships, constantly moving around as her parents did. Natalia looked up to her parents but had no official plans to follow them into the Systems Alliance when she was old enough. She'd wanted to be an entertainer instead. Her father was very influential on her as a child, possibly more so than her mother, and this led Natalia to develop some of the same opinions and views as her father. The most notable one was her dislike of asari, a species her father was known to be racist against. As a child she lost her father when he didn't return from a mission. He was later listed as MIA since his actual status couldn't be determined. This stuck with Natalia and instilled a fear of losing others close to her. At age eighteen she went on to join the Alliance in hopes that she'd be able to track down her father, still hoping that he was alive even after all the time that passed. Natalia became famous for her actions in the Skyllian Blitz during her early career and became a part of the N7s. Later Natalia, as the executive officer aboard the Normandy SR-1, found she was being considered for the Spectres. Though her expectations were low she wasn't rejecting of the idea. While on Eden Prime she conflicted with the Reapers (and geth) for the first time and received a vision from a Prothean beacon warning of the Reaper invasion. After the turian spectre Saren was confirmed to be behind the attack, Natalia joined the Spectres, formed a crew and travelled the galaxy to stop him. Natalia's most notable decisions involved letting the Rachni Queen go, sacrificing Ashley Williams on Virmire, saving the Council during Sovereign's attack, and suggesting Anderson for the first human Council member. Her success in ending Saren wasn't much of a big deal to Natalia. She did what she felt was right and was content with what had happened. Still holding onto the hope of her father being alive, she was disappointed as time passed that the attention hadn't drawn him to her. Despite this she still clung to that hope. Not long after her skirmish against Sovereign and Saren, Natalia was KIA when attacked by a Collector ship. After being ressurected by Cerberus she was initially pissed off about it. She knew that they didn't have a good reputation and hated working for them. After learning they were willing to help her figure out about the missing human colonies, Natalia decided to use them to her advantage. She reunited with old crew members and, as time passed and she built up her crew, she found herself growing more and more upset with the Illusive Man. Natalia recruited eleven squad members, discovered the Collectors were behind the attacks, and went on to destroy them and their base with all of her squad surviving the mission. In her travels she took down the Shadow Broker with Liara T'Soni. Important decisions caused the following to happen: Tali not being exiled, Mordin sparing Maelon and saving his data, and rewriting of the geth heretics. After the Collector base, Natalia returned to the Alliance. She knew there would be complications and consequences and only grew annoyed with them. For months she was held in custody and relieved of duty. When the Reaper invasion came she returned to active duty and began to rally the races of the galaxy to fight the Reapers. Everything possible she could do to strengthen the forces was done, including recruiting old allies to the war effort. During her fight, with the help of a crew member, Natalia finally let go of her father for good and cleared her mind. The war caused her a lot of emotional pain and she struggled every time she had to witness the death of an ally or innocent. Despite the immense stress, Natalia managed to cope and deal with the emotions well enough to get the job done. Notable things done in the war included: curing the genophage, stopping a coup attempt on the Citadel with the entire Council surviving, siding with the geth over the quarians, and destroying the Reapers. Natalia managed to survive the war and was found among the remains of the Citadel by a group of Alliance marines. When found, Natalia reacted poorly and tried attacking her help but was too weak to do so. She calmed down when her mother showed up among the help. It was revealed that she retreated Earth instead, refusing to leave and abandon her child. Natalia was taken to a hospital and her wounds were treated. The extent of them had her in recovery for months, but she made a full recovery. She later settled down with Garrus and adopted two turian children and an infant, all of which were orphaned in the war. One child bearing heavy resemblance to the former spectre, Nihlus, was named after him. The other child had the name Nylene and her infant brother was given the name of Tyvus. Despite having settled down, Natalia still sees and visits some of her old friends and crew members from time to time. She also still retains her status and duties as a Council Spectre. DLC Mission Outcomes *'Leviathan': :: Natalia investigates the rumor of Leviathan, an assumed "Reaper killer" after dealing with the Cerberus coup attempt on the Citadel. During the first meet with Dr. Garret Bryson, Natalia was unable to stop his sudden death. She acted out of anger to subdue the killer and was more hostile with interrogations. She tracked down a researcher, Dr. Garneau, on an asteroid with an establishment for TGES Mineral Works. Finding the employees' speech and behavior odd, she investigated further and located someone assumed to be Garneau. After a stressful chase she caught up only to realize she'd been chasing the wrong guy: the real Garneau was dead. When the workers showed up, no longer acting odd and giving dates dating 10 years back, Natalia figured the artifact was the cause for their behavior. Later Natalia tracked down and rescued Bryson's daughter, Ann. She was the only survivor of an attack by the Reapers. When faced with dealing with Ann about her father's death, Natalia was able to relate and handled the situation as politely and carefully as possible. Ann wished to help, and though it was risky, Natalia accepted it. With Ann's help in letting Leviathan possess her, she found possible locations to go next. Initially not letting the chance slip away, Natalia had the connection cut to save Ann's life. With this information Natalia found and confronted Leviathan. Though at its mercy, Natalia's aggressive refusal to give up convinced the creature to work with her in the war. She returned to her crew afterward although she suffered a severe headache and chill. *'Omega': :: Once summoned by Aria, Natalia meets with her to learn about the idea to liberate Omega from Cerberus. Interacting with batarians again reopened an old wound in Natalia making her somewhat less agreeable. When told she had to go alone, Natalia was defiant and nearly denied her help, not trusting Aria enough to not take anyone with her. In the end she agreed to go for Omega's sake knowing it was heavily populated and those lives were at risk. She worked with Aria, maintaining a rather aggressive mood from the poorly thought out plan and fighting. This lasted until she met up with Nyreen Kandros, a female turian Aria was once involved with. Her trust of Nyreen annoyed Aria whenever the three worked together. With Aria being highly aggressive and uncaring about Omega's populace, Natalia sided more with Nyreen who was the opposite. Upon learning of Nyreen leading the Talons, Natalia found herself not surprised by the knowledge and helped cement an alliance with the gang. Upon facing the adjutants and seeing Nyreen become unnerved, Natalia defended her when Aria was getting on her case. After escaping the trap at the reactor, Natalia didn't overload it and instead rerouted power as Nyreen suggested. Later when the assault on Afterlife came, Natalia witnessed Nyreen's death and Aria losing her control. She helped Aria out of a trap specifically set for her and the two confronted Oleg Petrovsky. Aria resisted killing him and Natalia, although snapping once, let him live and took him hostage. Following this, Aria showed frustration in having gone soft around Natalia. Keeping Nyreen and her sacrifice in mind, Natalia reiterated Aria should take care of Omega's people and departed. She was satisfied to hear how Aria did as asked on her way out. *'Citadel': :: When forced to take shore leave, Natalia was accepting of the idea. After receiving the apartment from Anderson she headed to meet Joker where things went south quickly after Brooks showed up. Despite the set backs and the fall, Natalia made her way to a car lot while speaking with Brooks, Garrus and Javik over her comm. She met up with Garrus and was joined by Wrex. They made an escape and left to follow the lead they had. After finding information on the stolen weapon, Natalia didn't care for the infiltration of the casino. She worked with it and found their lead dead which upset her further. When she learned her target was in the Citadel Archives, Natalia elected to bring everyone along for the mission but took Garrus and Javik with her. Upon entering she was confronted with a fight and then forced to back down when the target threatened Brooks' life. Anger turned to surprise when she learned the attacker was her clone. The talk turned sour when Natalia learned of her clone's plan and the anger returned tenfold. She fought the forces left and began pursuit through the archives. In the end she was trapped by her clone and Brooks. Learning that Brooks was her enemy all along, Natalia revealed her true anger of the situation and watched as her identity was being changed and stolen. After a comical realization she has Glyph free her and rushes to the docks to prevent the Normandy from being stolen. She fights through and boards the ship with Traynor's help only to face down her clone. When saved from falling off the Normandy in flight by her team, Natalia had no plans to save her clone. Only when she saw that Brooks gave up did she change her mind out of pity and try to save her. The clone ended its life instead of accepting Natalia's help. Brooks was caught but shot dead when she attempted escape. With the ordeal over, Natalia realized how strong her friendships were with her crew and reflected on the humor expressed throughout the struggle. She laughed about it and later threw a party to relax before meeting with everyone one on one later. Personality Confusing. It is difficult (and probably impossible) to truly figure her out. Natalia flip-flops between a serious and non-seriousness demeanor and doesn’t always act appropriately to situations she’s put in. Socially she is surprisingly knowledgeable and can adapt to others around her more times than not. She generally knows what to say and when, though Natalia doesn’t always do that unless she sees a reason to. Very well known for cracking off jokes and teasing. Often plays tricks on her crew as she loves to get reactions from them. She’s generally friendly and caring but tends to return a greeting with the same tone she was greeted with (IE: hostile greeting means she will snap back and be hostile in return). Though she does aim for the better results, Natalia isn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and harm or yell at others to achieve her goals. She’s known to sometimes hold severe grudges which make her much less friendly and much more hostile. Natalia has also displayed that she does not handle the loss of others very well (especially friends/crew or people she tried to save). She has a habit of dwelling on things which end up causing her significant emotional pain, although she seems to be able to push it aside enough to focus. Other negative traits include very strong biases and knowledge of how to manipulate others. Her strongest biases are more negative than positive. Natalia is also a very stubborn woman and refuses to take “no” as an answer leaving her to argue a lot with others when it comes to her job. She also doesn’t trust right away and remains suspicious until she feels she can trust someone. Very few are exempt to this. Canon Crew Relationships *'Joker': Natalia and Joker get along well. They hit something of a rough spot during the fight against the Collectors, mostly due in part to Natalia holding a grudge against him for his actions resulting in her death. Natalia manged to get over this and their friendship strengthened. It's very common for the two to joke around about things. Natalia later pushed EDI and Joker into a relationship. After the Reapers were destroyed, Natalia was confronted by Joker about EDI's fate. She decided not to tell him about her decisions with the Crucible and that she knew she'd kill EDI to avoid straining their friendship. The two still see each other around and meet up on occasion. *'Dr. Chakwas': They get along but don't interact all that often. Natalia enjoys Chakwas' company and usually talks with her for a while when they do talk. She trusts Chakwas quite a considerable amount and respects her just as much. Though they went through a lot, Natalia had Chakwas stay with an R&D team she was assigned to before the Reaper invasion began. They lost contact after the Reapers were destroyed. *'Kaiden Alenko': Natalia was impressed with Kaidan's personality and admires his strength as a person, but she also finds him ridiculous at the same time. When he showed an interest in her she pursued a relationship but initially never saw it working out given how he treated her. The more time they spent together, however, she came to believe that detail might change. After her death and when rejected on Horizon she cut off the relationship believing it was beyond salvaging. Later on they managed to reestablish as friends though their friendship isn't what it used to be after their relationship was ended. *'Ashley Williams': They never really got along. From the start they were very passive aggressive with one another due to conflicting views. The two only interacted when their work forced it. When their mission on Virmire came, Ashley was left behind in favor of Kaidan who Natalia felt obligated to save. There were some personal biases Natalia harbored, but she doesn't admit to them having played a role. *'Urdnot Wrex': Natalia and Wrex had a bit of a rough meeting and their relationship was rocky in the beginning. Over time they became friends, with Natalia enjoying Wrex's dry wit and overall personality. She managed to talk him down on Virmire which led him to become the leader of Clan Urdnot and then later the krogan species. Natalia willingly cured the genophage and the missions included revealed their friendship had grown to where they considered each other like siblings. She stays in contact with Wrex after the war and likes to meet up with him. He's a good friend of Natalia's family. *'Liara T'Soni': Natalia hated Liara and didn't interact with her unless forced to. Racism against asari drove most of this hatred, but Natalia was also very uncomfortable with how obsessive Liara was with her. It didn't help that Liara had resources to use to spy on her once she became the Shadow Broker. Natalia wanted nothing more than to put a bullet through Liara's head. She feigned friendship to manipulate the asari for her resources until after the Reapers were destroyed. Post-Reaper War she has Liara murdered in an effort to keep her location secret, not believing that Liara would listen to her and respect her wishes. *'Garrus Vakarian': Natalia had little trouble accepting Garrus when they first met since she likes turians. When she found him during her mission against the Collectors, Natalia began to pity Garrus for what had happened and was able to connect to him more. The fact he never questioned her the way others did and yet still remained by her side in even the grayest of areas caused Natalia to attach to him. The fact she understood him better than others helped in forming their bond. This eventually turned into a romantic relationship between the two. They often lean on each other and are there to support one another. They get along exceedingly well and share a competitive rivalry in combat and sharp shooting. After the Reapers were defeated the two got together and adopted three turian children, becoming parents. *'Tali'Zorah vas Normandy': Tali was a good friend to Natalia. They were often be seen talking to each other when there was an opportunity. With an interest in tech and synthetics, it wasn't uncommon to see them discussing such topics. Their friendship grew as time went on, and while Natalia's not sure how Tali saw her, she feels that Tali was a little sister of sorts. Because of Natalia, Tali had replaced her father as an Admiral to her people but later committed suicide because of Natalia's decision to side with the geth. Natalia regrets the decision she made because it led to Tali's death which she couldn't prevent, even though she tried to. *'Miranda Lawson': If it wasn't her preaching about Cerberus, the one thing Natalia hated about Miranda was the fact she continually brought up her genetic tailoring so often. Natalia was pretty hostile towards Miranda during their mission against the Collectors. When it came to helping Miranda, Natalia only really helped due to her sister's involvement. After the Collectors were destroyed they parted ways once Natalia returned to the Alliance. Later when the met up again Natalia and Miranda actually got along better. Natalia was willing to help Miranda this time and helped her save Oriana again. The two were friends for the most part, a surprising change considering Natalia's initial dislike of Miranda. They lost contact after the Reapers were defeated, however. *'Jacob Taylor': Natalia didn't mind Jacob but she didn't like how professional he was at the same time. After a few talks she got him to be more casual and open up. They connected as friends easy enough and, just to see what would happen, Natalia did flirt with him. When things started taking a serious turn she backslid and denied his advances. When they reunited on Gellix, Natalia was glad she ducked out when she did as Jacob found a relationship with Dr. Cole. The two didn't see much of each other after that but did meet after the war and have that drink Jacob promised her. *'EDI': EDI was the first AI that Natalia encountered and worked with extensively. Natalia was fascinated by EDI and talked with her frequently. As their initial mission went on she was glad that EDI was so helpful and owed her many times for helping save her. When EDI took control of Dr. Eva's body in the final leg of the Reaper War, Natalia befriended her more and even pushed her and Joker together. Natalia genuinely enjoyed EDI's presence but later regret that her decision in destroying the Reapers unfortunately resulted in EDI's death as well. Out of respect to EDI, Natalia suggested that she not be replaced in any way. This was to help further the idea that EDI was a person and not just a machine. *'Mordin Solus': Mordin completely surprised Natalia. Initially she didn't care for the way he spoke but got used to it in time. Whenever she had the chance she'd be talking to Mordin and not only hearing him out, but also learning things. Natalia was surprised about his work on the genophage and didn't agree with how he defended his work. When presented with the decision of saving or destroying data that could help cure the genophage, Natalia did not hesitate to have it saved. This was the right decision as she later found out during the Reaper Invasion. Mordin's death hit Natalia pretty hard. She regrets that he had to die, but honors Mordin for his decision and bravery since she knows she never could have done what he did to ensure the Genophage was ended. *'Grunt': Finding an artificially created krogan was unexpected. Natalia was impressed with Grunt's strength and surprising knowledge for being the equivalent of a newborn. Dealing with him was easier thanks to having worked with Wrex prior, but it was still a pain. During the Reaper invasion she found him again on a planet where he lead a company of krogan commandos. She was impressed to see his status had grown in the time they'd been apart. When Grunt stayed behind to give her time to escape, Natalia took it hard as she believed she was leaving him to his death. She was relieved when she found that he survived and rejoined the fight. Natalia may not be too close to him, but she does like Grunt quite a bit. After the war they went their separate ways. *'Samara': When told that Samara was an asari, Natalia hated the idea of having to recruit her. Natalia tracked Samara down and witnessed her take out mercs without a problem, impressing her greatly. Once Samara joined the team Natalia found herself intrigued by Samara's profession as a Justicar. This led to frequent talks. As much as she admires Samara, however, Natalia also feels bad for her. When they met again after the Collectors' defeat, Natalia helped Samara deal with her daughters, Falere and Rila. She stopped Samara from committing suicide and recruited her to the war effort. They maintain contact after the war. Samara and her daughter Falere are possibly the only asari Natalia likes. *'Thane': Thane's spiritual side often annoyed Natalia and she didn't like the fact he slipped into memories so easily. Talking to him was always painful but she remained friendly with him. She helped Thane resolve the situation with his son and gave him more of a sense of peace in doing so. They later meet on the Citadel where Natalia questions him about his disease and how long he's expected to live. During the Cerberus Coup attempt, Thane sacrificed himself to save Valern and died as a result. Natalia was with Thane in the hospital and read a prayer with his son before he passed. This death didn't affect her quite as much but she did feel terrible about it. *'Jack': First impressions of Jack were strong. Natalia knew right away she'd have to be careful in dealing with the criminal. As Jack's past came to light, Natalia did end up feeling bad for her but didn't agree with a lot of her views. Still, she enjoyed getting to know her which possibly fostered their later friendship. She helped Jack on Pragia and forced her to spare Aresh's life. This help was not ignored by Jack who came to respect Natalia. Later they met when Natalia went to help evacuate Grissom Academy. Jack revealed her life became better but still retained the usual personality. They met up a few times and had fun, but post-war they have gone their own ways given Jack's profession as a biotic instructor. Sometimes they'll send messages to each other. *'Legion': The fact that a geth had saved her caused Natalia's interest to spark quite considerably given her past in fighting them. When escaping the Derelict Reaper she took Legion with her without a second thought. What surprised her most upon his reactivation was that Legion was friendly and seeking to help. She openly accepted his cooperation and treated him well. She was defensive of Legion and loved talking with him to learn more about the geth. They eventually parted ways but reunited later on a geth dreadnought. After freeing Legion, Natalia worked with him to disable geth fighter squadrons and destroy the Reaper on Rannoch. She allowed Legion to upload a code to grant geth sentience but was devastated when she learned he had to sacrifice himself to do so. Post-war she regrets her decision in destroying the Reapers even more as it also destroyed the geth. *'Zaeed Massani': Zaeed was a favorite of sorts for Natalia. Working with a veteran mercenary was quite the experience. The two had a lot in common and connected rather easily. Though it was a tough decision to make, she allowed Zaeed to get revenge on Vido which fostered a trust between them. They met again on the Citadel where Natalia recruited Zaeed for the war effort. Post-war they met up and celebrated together, but after that they decided to go their own ways. *'James Vega': James irritated Natalia at first but he was generally friendly towards her so she let up and befriended him. His cluelessness about many things was seen as hilarious and Natalia ended up picking on James a lot for it. While they aren't the closest of friends, Natalia finds it fun to interact with him, if only because he'll often know what she's talking about. After the destruction of the Reapers James went on to join the N7 Program, taking Natalia's advice to do so. *'Steve Cortez': Natalia met Cortez while touring the Normandy after regaining custody of it. At first she wasn't quite sure what to think of him. He was relatively distant and always working. That alone prompted Natalia to investigate further. Once she found out he had lost his husband to the Collectors, she found she could relate to the sense of loss and was determined to try and help. Natalia managed to help Cortez let go and move on and formed a friendship with him. Natalia enjoys their friendship and is glad she could help him out. After the Reaper War she stays in contact with Cortez, occasionally meeting up with him. *'Javik': After bringing him out of stasis and talking to him, Natalia actually found herself liking the fact Javik was the complete opposite of what she expected. Having the extremely rare opportunity to learn about the Protheans meant Natalia would speak with him whenever possible. She feels bad about his situation but she respects Javik a considerable amount. He gave her a new perspective on many things, turning Natalia more towards the Renegade morality. While Javik is respectful to Natalia, he seems to enjoy being a hassle on the battlefield by killing her targets or just messing up her shots. Natalia assumes he's trying to mess with her when he does this and seems to have a small (likely one-sided) rivalry with him. Post-war the two keep in contact and often meet up. OC Relationships *'Eshala': These two started off on the wrong foot and there was a lot of distrust, questioning and sometimes hostility between them. As bad as Natalia felt for Eshala, she couldn't deal with the attitude she was getting. Natalia didn't know what caused the attitude, but she stood up to it and eventually triggered a change in Eshala (with Javik's help). As time passed, Eshala eased up and came to show respect towards Natalia. This respect grew and they formed a friendship, eventually finding they were pretty similar in a few ways. Eshala and Natalia are now like sisters and support each other greatly. Eshala's a little jealous of Natalia but doesn't let it get in the way of things. Natalia is the second person that Eshala revealed her birth name to and Natalia refers to her by it sometimes instead of using her alias of, "Ryka". *'Ine'Ri nar Neema': The choice to side with the geth left Ine stranded upon Rannoch but allowed her to survive there even after the Crucible's activation. Ine knows of Natalia's choice in the conflict between the geth and the quarians but holds nothing against her. Natalia met her after the war when she went to offer aid to the remaining quarians as they returned to their homeworld. Ine was friendly unlike most everyone else and expressed that she wasn't upset with Natalia, instead giving some thanks in saving the geth at all. As they worked together they became friends and Natalia learned about Ine's life before the war. The two keep in contact as friends and Ine has been considered a family friend, leading her to socializing also with Natalia's family. *'Kantus "Nihlus" Vakarian': When rebuilding on Palaven began, Kantus was "rescued" by other turians. He was found alone due to his parents having been killed by the Reapers. When he was found he was a problematic child and didn't like listening to anyone else. Needless to say he was a struggle to look after. When Natalia visited him and the rest of the orphans he was grouped with, Kantus didn't lknow what to think. When others started showing respect to her and Garrus, Kantus became curious, investigated and learned of their war histories. He started trying to get attention from them which eventually led to his adoption. Kantus is proud to be the child of Natalia and Garrus but feels he has something to prove because of it. He's always trying to act tough and be capable to get approval from them. His resemblance to the old spectre made Natalia refer to him as "Nihlus" when they first met (since Kantus didn't give his name at the time). Once he learned where the name came from, he wanted to keep it and thus his name was legally changed to Nihlus. *'Tyvus Vakarian': Tyvus was born after the Reaper Invasion and was not with his sister at the time. Natalia adopted him on a visit to Palaven while overseeing rebuilding efforts. When she saw him for the first time while playing around with some of the war orphans she visited, Natalia asked to see Tyvus. He was unusually calm and didn't fuss with her like he would with others. This led Natalia to adopting him after settling the idea with Garrus. Tyvus is still young and a few years younger than Nylene. Unlike the rest of his siblings he's a pushover and something of a momma's boy. Natalia doesn't mind it and tends to spoil him a bit. *'Velas "Nylene"' Vakarian: Nylene was adopted once she was located and confirmed as Tyvus' sister by blood. Natalia had spent time looking for her when she'd learned that Tyvus had a sister. Turns out that Nylene had been separated from her parents during the Reaper Invasion. She is the middle child of the three. Nylene is smart and likes to toy with her brothers, so she's usually a pest and trying to prove herself as the better sibling. This causes issues for Natalia on occasion, but it hasn't been a big issue. Nylene's birthname was Velas but she was given a new name when she insisted (due to Kantus having gotten one). Natalia named her Nylene, taking the name pretty much from somneone she once knew while twisting it a bit. Despite Natalia's lack of creativity with names, Nylene loved it and is legally recognized by this name. *'Tiri': The child of Javik and Eshala, Tiri was born while Natalia was still recovering from the injuries she received at the end of the Reaper War. Eshala was especially protective of Tiri for a while, so Natalia didn't get to see her right away. When they were introduced, Tiri and Natalia got along pretty well. Unlike Tiri's parents, Natalia knew how to be a parent and handle children which is thought to be why Tiri took to her. These days Tiri loves seeing her "aunt" and often does because of how close Eshala is with Natalia. She's a ball of energy and chaos born of innocence and ignorance, but Natalia is able to take care of her when need be. Natalia rathers enjoys playing around with the young prothean. *'Legion 2.0': Legion 2.0 was a geth who helped Ine'Ri on Rannoch after the geth prevailed in their fight for survival. When he was "destroyed" by the Crucible, Ine'Ri spent a lot of her time trying to bring him back. The best she could do was restore him as a gestalt intelligence geth. When Natalia met Ine'Ri she also met this geth unit who had refused to take on a name. Due to the similarity of having moveable head-plates, Natalia started jokingly calling him Legion 2.0, saying he reminded her of the original Legion. Though the geth disagreed with the name, he tolerated it. Legion 2.0 and Natalia don't have much of anything to do with each other but he is friendly towards her and is willing to offer his assistance. As expected of her, Natalia is kind and friendly towards him. *'Ryder': A friend from Natalia's childhood. Ryder and Natalia befriended each other over the fact they were both biotics, but as they aged their friendship grew strained. Ryder developed anti-alien views whereas Natalia was mostly the opposite. Ryder joined the Alliance to put his abilities to use but later, after hearing of Natalia's death, left to join Cerberus. He defected in 2186 and joined the Alliance to combat the Reapers. Post-war he makes a decision to meet up with Natalia and try making amends with her. They manage to forge a peace and reconnect as friends, agreeing to keep their views on aliens out of their friendship. *'AndrAIa': AndrAIa stressed Natalia considerably when they first met. AndrAIa's platform having the same face as EDI's discomforts her quite a bit along with the knowledge that AndrAIa was made using EDI as a basis and was meant as a replacement. When Natalia rejected having AndrAIa as EDI's replacement, the AI was questioning of it. Natalia admit that there was nothing wrong with AndrAIa as an individual and explained how the loss of EDI made her purpose insulting. While AndrAIa was not understanding of things, she didn't put up a fight and Natalia had suggested that AndrAIa be put to use in another manner, ultimately leading to her being put in with the N7s instead of scrapped. *'Aneissa T'Vira': An asari that Natalia came across in 2183. Aneissa is a very rude and seemingly uncaring asari with a sour opinion of the other races in the galaxy. This attitude of hers wasn't pleasant, but Aneissa was easy enough to get along with when she understood and didn't care about Natalia's racism. In fact, Aneissa somewhat agreed with things. She proved to be useful, if not a little underhanded. When Aneissa became the next Shadow Broker, Natalia was satisfied with it knowing that the asari wouldn't pry into her life. They don't see each other often because Aneissa tends to bury herself in her work to keep herself busy and entertained. Though abusive of her power, Natalia still trusts Aneissa. Trivia *Some species were wiped out in Natalia's fight against the Reapers. The Reapers effectively doomed the batarians on their own, but due to her decisions, Natalia ended up dooming the hanar, drell, and geth. *Natalia's hairstyle and scars from her original story version were added to this version. They symbolize a fusion between versions. *Of all of Fera's'' Mass Effect'' OCs, Natalia gets along best with Eshala. The two have a strong love-hate friendship. *She really likes to trick people where possible. *Natalia knows how to dance, contrary to popular belief. She admits she's not well-versed in it and that she's bad at slow dancing. *She is extremely defensive of her squad/crew. In a fight she will redirect her attention to allies who are in trouble. If one is incapacitated she becomes incredibly hostile and dangerous and will not stop until every enemy is dead. If she can help them she will. *Natalia has a severe dislike for batarians due to her experiences at the Skyllian Blitz. *She has a strong interest in synthetic life, finding it fascinating which concerns many others. Due to this, however, she is very sympathetic towards synthetic life (with the obvious exception being the Reapers). *Every year on the anniversary of end of the Reaper War, Natalia mourns friends and allies she lost in it. She will take time to remember the fallen. *With the exception of her and her mother, Natalia's family consists of aliens. Her lover and their children are turians while two honorary members are Prothean. *Not being able to breathe properly causes Natalia to become very panicked. This triggers her memories of asphyxiation and the pain she endured. *She has pretty bad luck with card games and often loses. Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Mass Effect